


In the Judgment Hall

by MaeKnox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeKnox/pseuds/MaeKnox
Summary: Sans confronts the reader in the judgment hall.





	In the Judgment Hall

**Author's Note:**

> My hand in trying a Sans POV. Tell me what you think? 
> 
> I wrote this instead of sleeping and I'm running on 3 hours of sleep.(Also wrote this as a little breather from my other fic)

The kid had killed Metatton and made their way to the castle. Their hands where covered in dust with an empty look as they traveled through the underground killing everyone they came across, even my brother. 

I grit my teeth, glaring at the screen. How could they kill Papyrus?! How could they kill anyone?! What kind of demon are you?!

They'll pay for this. 

Alphys had evacuated the underground. Heh I'm proud of her that she managed to get everyone to safety with out breaking down.

I watch the kid from Alphys's lab as they enter the Judgment Hall. It took a lot of convincing Alphys to leave me.

I sighed 

it's time for judgment.

I stepped through a shortcut, landing in front of the kid in the Judgment Hall. The same empty look that they've worn all through out their journey stared back at me. How many times have we stood here? I've forgotten how many, all of them had merged together in my skull it's hard to keep track. 

"Heya, you've been busy huh?"

I stare at their dust covered hands, clutching a knife they've found in one of the rooms in Asgore's home. This human is merciless. Their determination is unparalleled. But what drives them? Their will to live? Or to kill all monsters? is this the person who you believed in Papyrus? The person you put your life on the line for? Papyrus's words bounced around in my skull. Why believe in a person like them when they've given you all the reason to stop believing in them? Why had you hoped they were a good person?

" so i've got a question for you. do you think even the worst person can change...? that everyone can be a good person if they just tried?" I laughed weakly, how would they know the answer? " here's a better question. do you wanna have a b a d t I m e ? 'cause if you take another step forward... you are REALLY not going to like what happens next " 

The kid took a defiant step."welp. sorry, old lady. this is why i don't make promises.

the surroundings was drained of color leaving only me and the kid visible. My magic thrummed eager to be released. I kept it undercontrol for too long, my magic and my emotions. 

I just wanna rip the kid's head off.

I breathed in, "it's a beautiful day outside. bird are singing, flowers are blooming... on days like this kids like you... should be b u r n i n g i n h e l l." 

I let my magic run wild. Summoning bones and slamming the kid everywhere. My Gaster Blasters shot concentrated magi beams at them but the kid managed to dodge them only taking a small hit. I wish that my ATK wasn't shit so it would be easier to kill the kid. " huh, always wondered why people never used their strongest attack first."

The kid panted, gritting their teeth they swung their weapon at me. " what? you think i'm just gonna stand there and take it?" I chuckled at their frustration.

They attacked again after I summoned bones that they easily jumped through."our reports showed a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum. timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting. . ." I summoned another set of bones with some blue bones in the middle but the kid dodged them easily and stopped still when the blue bones phased through them. They immediately struck back with their knife but I dodged them." until suddenly, everything ends." Summoning bones on the ceiling and floors that they jumped through, I dodged as they swing their knife at me again. I laughed weakly at their irritation, "that's your fault, isn't it?" I eyed the kid as they grip their knife tighter. More bones shot up the floor as some of the loosened tiles fly off, the kid used the tiles to jump over the bones and I summoned another set above to snug them which nipped some of their hp "you can't understand how this feels." I dodged another attack and they jump on the tiles the flew off from the bones I summoned to dodge them," knowing that one day, without any warning. . .it's all going to be reset." The kid was persistent, their HP was dwindling down to a 1 but they still keep going. I don't understand why you're so determined.

I waited for their attack but they stood there, mumbling, whispering, they tighten their hold on their knife. "You keep saying I don't understand." They growled, This the first time I heard them speak in this timeline." You've told me this countless times! Over and over you keep telling me I don't understand! YOU don't understand! What it feels like being brought back to life despite coming here to die! Over and over I come back to life whenever one of you manages to kill me! Over and over I listen to you telling me you've given up when I CAN'T give up 'cause if I do I die then I'm alive again. I tried not hurting anyone,I run away, I just wanted to get out of here. I just wanted to die... Why c-can't you all just let me die..." The kid dropped their knife as they fell to their knees, bawling, sniveling, broken. 

Their determined to die but they can't. 

I stood frozen, where they acting? Is this a trick? Stars no this isn't a trap. The kid actually wants to die, Why? What do I do? They never did a reset themselves it just resets when they die. I took a tentative step forward, wrapping my arms around them.

* Sans is sparing you"

The kid cries harder on my shoulder as I pat their back to sooth them down. Once their calm they pushed me away, "look kid i don't know why you wanna die but killing monsters isn't the way to get out of here. why don't you not kill them and we can help you get what you want. and who knows, you might find something new at the end."

They stood up looking to the side, determination in their eyes," sorry..." is what they said as everything around him desolved to black. 

I woke up to Papyrus's yelling. 

The kid did their first reset.


End file.
